Goes Everywhere Really Terrific Instantaneously
by gerpardis
Summary: AU fic with Martin Crieff as the Doctor and Douglas and Arthur as his companions! Written because I thought it would be fun and then because Flossy, Stormy, Cubone and basically EVERYONE wanted it.
1. Chapter 1

"So you're asking me to come with you, on your spaceship that's not a proper spaceship, and it looks like an aeroplane, and you're an alien and you're 900 years old?"

"Well, yes, Arthur, but when you put it l-" started Martin, realising he hadn't a hope in hell of having him travel with him now.

"BRILLIANT!" the cheery young man interrupted. "Do I have to pack, like it's a holiday? I love packing! And holidays! Where can we go first?" He was like an excited little puppy.

"Just… just go pack, then we can talk about where and _when _we're going," said Martin, smiling at Arthur's happiness. They'd had quite an interesting day today, involving an alien attack, a couple of explosions and a very optimistic Arthur who decided right from the beginning that maybe the aliens were just looking for a cup of coffee or something (which, as it turned out, wasn't too far from the truth.)

Now they were in Arthur's back garden, having only met him that morning but possibly already being _friends _with him, which was impressive for Martin whose only real friend was Douglas.

"I'm not sure I can be gone for very long, chaps. Mum might get worried!"

"Yes, Arthur, but we do have a _time _machine here."

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that!" He then ran off to pack, almost tripping on the step, then rushing into the house.

"Surely Arthur must be the only person in the world who can forget the presence of a large time machine in his garden," said Douglas.

A few minutes later he came back, hair slightly more ruffled than before and with a small suitcase in his hand.  
>"I couldn't quite fit everything in, so I had to squish and jump on it a bit. Right then, chaps, where are we going?"<p>

"Slow down!" Martin chuckled. "I'll introduce you first. This is GERTI, my 'spaceship'. Stands for Goes Everywhere Really Terrific Instantaneously."

**Author's note: For Flossy and Stormy and Cubone and basically everyone else who wanted me to write it. The next chapter will be up soon, I promise! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

"It's brilliant, Mum! It's a spaceship, which is brilliant, then it's bigger on the inside, which is even _more _brilliant, but then it looks like an aeroplane, which makes it the most brilliant thing out of all the brilliant things of brilliantness EVER!"

"...Arthur, are you drunk?" came Carolyn's response. Arthur was running around GERTI's control room and occasionally poking buttons to see what they did, talking to his mum on the phone at the same time.

"No! I'm just really happy!"

"That's exactly what you told me last time you were drunk."

"_Yes,_ but I'm definitely not drunk now! You should see Martin's spaceship, its-"

"Brilliant?" interrupted Martin. "Arthur, what have you been telling her?"

"Just that you've got a spaceship that's bigger on the inside and looks like an aeroplane. Not much!"

"You know she'll never believe you?" said Douglas.

"Ah. You could show her? She'd believe me then!" Arthur suggested, grinning like an idiot.

"What? No! I can't! I can't just go around telling people I own a time machine! They'll think I'm crazy!"

"I'm afraid you got that reputation a long time ago, sir," said Douglas.

"Yes, thank you, Douglas." He turned back to Arthur, then gave up trying to talk to him when he noticed him chatting excitedly, then suddenly less excitedly, on the phone.

"Oh. Right. Sorry Mum. I'll see you later!"

"What did she say?"

"Dad's come to our house. For Christmas," he said, frowning.

"And that's a bad thing because...?"

"Shut up, Douglas. Arthur? Is something wrong?"

"No! It's fine! It's just, I'd rather _not _be spending Christmas with Dad, y'know?" he sighed. Martin wondered why Arthur didn't like his dad, since he seemed to like almost _everyone_, but he decided not to ask about it. After all, he knew that (although that had only known each other for a day), anything or anyone that could upset Arthur must be terrible.


End file.
